Ars Mist
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: En donde Jellal "Mystogan" de Edolas es un diablo sangre pura. Y en la cual desea ser un Maou ¿Qué cosas sucederá con nuestro intrépido héroe en su larga aventura? UA. Jellal x Harem. Posible Dragion x Knightwalker.


**Ars Mist.**

 **Fairy Tail no me pertenece como tampoco no me pertenece Highschool DxD.**

" _En donde Jellal "Mystogan" de Edolas es un diablo sangre pura. Y en la cual desea ser un Maou ¿Qué cosas sucederá con nuestro intrépido héroe en su larga aventura? UA. Harem"_

 **Esto es un UA. Muchos sucesos cambian de acuerdo a la preferencia del autor. Edolas es un mundo ubicado en el universo DxD. Earthland es la contraparte de la tierra (nuestra tierra) por lo cual quizás tenga sus propias dimensiones internas con dioses propios y tal.**

* * *

 _Un niño diablo._

En un primer momento Jellal se asusto cuando pudo usar magia libremente sin haber usado alguna Lacrima u otro objeto mágico, sabiendo bien lo desgastado y obsesionado que era la gente sobre la magia oculto su talento rápidamente, sabiendo bien lo psicótica que puede ser una multitud escondió su don para su seguridad, aunque el juraba que su padre adoptivo Fausto sabia sobre su talento.

Y absolutamente no hizo nada.

Cuando Jellal descubrió que tenía alas se asustó aún más, después de todo los Exceeds son considerados ángeles por su capacidad de usar magia por la gente de toda Edolas pero también por sus alas blancas que representan la santidad y divinidad, mientras que al descubrir que el tenia alas de murciélago le hizo darse cuenta que él tenía que ser un ser contrario a los Exceeds, algo contrario a lo que ellos representaban. Si ellos eran ángeles entonces él era…..un diablo.

Jellal no pudo evitar sentirse basura por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Jellal descubrió su habilidad de controlar el humo y convertirse en una forma intangible de humo se sintió como un bicho raro, esta habilidad no necesitaba usar mucho de su poder demoniaco y era muy versátil para varios propósitos pero él no lo utilizo a menudo.

Aun pensaba mal de sí mismo. El en cambio secretamente estudio magia humana, con eso se especializo en magia de ilusión usando bastones Lacrima, fue un duro trabajo ya que tuvo que estudiar fórmulas y análisis para crear ese estilo de magia, esa decisión se basó en el hecho que él no quería usar su poder demoniaco.

Cuando Jellal supo sobre el proyecto Anima de su padre adoptivo, a la tierna edad de once años, le confronto y le exigió respuestas sobre su acción inmoral, gracias a su magia de ilusiones pudo sacarle la verdad a Fausto descubriendo un montón de cosas sobre su origen, la historia de las tres facciones, la historia de los diablos y la verdad de Edolas.

-¿Esto es una dimensión interna? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Edolas es solo uno de los muchos territorios separado del verdadero mundo, al igual que Asgard o el Olympus o Avalon y muchos más, son mundos pequeños conectados a una más grande gracias a las invenciones de creación de universos de bolsillos. Es básicamente un pequeño mundo dentro de uno mucho más grande.

-….Eso suena complicado…..-El joven Jellal le tomo un tiempo comprende lo dicho por su padre adoptivo le había recién explicado. El rey fausto tenía la mirada al vacío, el básicamente cree que se estaba diciendo esas cosas a si mismo todo gracias al poder de ilusiones de Jellal, si el hombre hubiera tenido una pizca de poder mágico en su ser entonces fácilmente habría destrozado las ilusiones y falsedades que estaba siendo objetivo en aquel momento pero entonces ocurriendo lo contrario.

Fausto entonces prosiguió.

-Una vez Edolas fue un territorio lleno de minerales mágico de gran alcance, muchas armas actuales que son usados por dioses y seres de grandes poderes de otros mundos internos fueron creados por materiales de Edolas, Por ejemplo El oricalco y acero celestial fue abundante aquí de hecho, por lo tanto no es raro pensar que hubo guerras que asolo estas tierras por aquellos recursos.

-La gran guerra de las tres facciones ¿Cierto?

-Exacto, con el tiempo los recursos se dejaron en pequeñeces simples y la tierra misma de este mundo interno sufrió un terrible daño que sus habitantes lentamente comenzaron a perder su capacidad de usar la magia, fue gracias a ello que Edolas dejo de ser de consideración para las demás especies, por ello nadie sabe sobre los otros mundos y así la población en general creen que este es un mundo propio con la información de los otras dimensiones internas como puros cuentos y mitos.

-Ya veo…entonces ¿no se ha tenido contacto con los otros mundos?

-Oh, por supuesto que sí pero solo los grandes reyes saben de esto e incluso algunas especies de los otros mundos han venido a aquí por diferentes razones. De hecho mi línea de sangre proviene del mundo humano principal.

-¿Línea de sangre?

-Sí, yo soy descendiente de Johann Georg Fausto, el mago que hizo el trato con Mephisto Pheles, mis antepasados eran poderosos magos de grandes conocimientos y habilidades, vinieron a estas tierras en la búsqueda de lo que creían era el Sello de Solomon pero jamás lo encontraron….aun así con sus dones y su habilidad innata de poder manipular la magia sin usar Lacrima les hizo aclamados como dioses por la gente de Edolas, con rapidez entonces se volvieron reyes.

-Pero….pero ¿Por qué tú no tienes nada de magia?

-Simple, mis antepasados simplemente terminaron copulando con las personas de Edolas y estos mismos no pueden poseer la capacidad de usar magia, ya con el pasar de las generaciones con tantas sangre mezcladas hizo que nuestra línea de sangre fuera como las de los otras personas de Edolas, sin la capacidad de usar magia, básicamente todo esto es un problema genético que abarca toda una nación. Debería de saber que conlleva eso.

- _La gente se está volviendo desesperada, cometiendo locuras solo por una pizca de magia, de verdad no veo solución a tal malestar….Tsk….apenas tengo once años ¿Qué más puedo hacer?_...dime ¿Qué planeas hacer con Anima?

-Abrir brechas en otros mundos para absorber la magia residual de una zona en específica y convertirla en Lacrima que será dada al público.

-….De hecho suena un buen plan ¿planeas usarlo en territorios de civiles?

-No. Una cosa es tratar de robar magia de la naturaleza que no es propiedad de nadie pero si se daña aunque a alguien sin importancia terminaría llamando la atención de potenciales enemigos que podría atacarnos en venganza o peor tomar nuestras investigaciones sobre la magia y usarla para causar más daño. Al menos se dejara esa opción como último recurso.

- _…..al menos no es desalmado. Creo que no puedo decirle más pero tendré que vigilar de cerca a esta cosa Anima, puedo suponer que algún idiota tratara de ser codicioso y tratara tomar de mas, de todas forma me quedas algunas otras dudas…._ Cuéntame…..cuéntame todo sobre mi.

-…es bastante largo de decir.

-Solo hazlo.

-Muy bien. Ya para entonces antes de tu nacimiento tenía problemas con mi consejo de ancianos, ya era muy mayor y no podía cortejar a otra dama para tener un heredero, desesperado accedí toda la información posible que mis antepasados habían recolectado del mundo humano principal para ayudarme con aquel problema y descubrí algo extraordinario. Un círculo de invocación para un diablo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿De qué hablas?

-Según me dijeron es la forma actual de los diablos en recaudar fondo, dando un circulo de invocación con la marca del clan que viene, se puede invocar al diablo para así crear un contrato, por suerte ya no utilizan las almas como pago pero si con objetos monetarios o energía física del cliente. Así fue como conocí a Fern Leonard y Andez Foras, eran diablos muy respetuosos y amables, ellos eran parte de un grupo que investigaba las posibilidades de otra verdadera realidad alternativa, de ellos nació Ánima.

-¿eh? ¿De que estas hablando, padre?

-Fueron ellos junto a otros diablos sin ningún prestigios pero habilidosos estaban interesados en muchas cosas, necesitaban un lugar discreto y los medios para la investigación, así que les permití que se quedaran a cambio de una cosa, un poderoso hijo quien sería mi heredero. Y así lo tuve. Hace casi un año antes de que tu naciste tuve a mi hijo, Georg.

-¿Georg? ¿Tengo un hermano?

-Por así decirlo, desgraciadamente hubo un ataque masivo que asesino a algunos de los diablos, el ataque causo que el prototipo de Anima colapsara con fuerza, lo que básicamente envió la mitad del castillo a otro de los muchos mundos destruyéndose por los efectos secundarios. En ello desapareció mi hijo Georg. A la vez también tus padres Andez y Fern habían fallecido dejándote huérfano, ellos eran colegas muy cercanos y me nombraron básicamente tu tutor por si les sucedía algo. Así que por ello te he criado como si fueras mi hijo.

-….Ya veo….-Conocer esta verdad hizo que Jellal se sintiera un poco de pena y compasión por su padre adoptivo, él era viejo se dio cuenta de ello, se le podía odiar por sus malas decisiones pero él lo hizo por el bien de su pueblo, Jellal no podía culparlo. Aun así tampoco podía permitirlo seguir con este alocado plan, no sin alguna clase de supervisión o ayuda.

Repentinamente Jellal recordó algo que su padre había dicho.

Algo que podía ser importante.

-Padre…. ¿Dónde está esos sellos de invocación?

* * *

 **Varios días después.**

Jellal esperaba llamar a un diablo común y corriente, después de todo los llamo para poder saber de su herencia en la cultura demoniaca, no iba a revelar a nadie sobre el Anima, la capacidad de abrir brechas dimensionales no es cosa de juegos, esa arma podría ser la clave para una posible guerra y peor para Edolas que no tenía formas para defenderse, el solo quería información.

Él era un diablo, ya había aceptado aquello pero eso no quería decir que era despiadado, malvado y psicópata, él era todo lo contrario, él se sentía diferente en Edolas, cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que iba a condenar a millones de millones de vida solo por un capricho. Cuando el diablo que solicito se presentara le preguntara sobre método mágico para poder contener el Anima y quizás saber más de su herencia diablo.

Debía de haber esperado recibir a persona importante pero era de esperarse.

Después de todo a los ojos de la gente de Edolas él era un príncipe.

-¿Eres uno de los Maou?-Pregunto Jellal confundido y shockeado al ver al hombre de cabello verde sentado frente a él en aquella habitación en donde Jellal uso un sello de invocación para hacer un contrato y aquí está el diablo que respondió, básicamente uno de los cuatro líderes de toda la raza diablo.

No era lo que esperaba.

Era muchos más.

-De hecho lo soy, mi nombre es Ajuka Beelzebub, jefe asesor del departamento de tecnologías y uno de los Yodai Maou, debido a mi conocimiento avanzados fue la razón del porque respondí este llamado, en especial porque el sello que se usó le pertenece al clan en específico de unos de mis más cercanos subordinados fallecidos.

-….. ¿Quieres decir…..?

-¿Tus padres? De hecho si y no me des esa mirada, usando mi formula Kankara pude analizar tu firma de energía y ADN para determinar la línea de sangre que provienes, básicamente detecte la esencia del clan extra Leonard y del clan supuestamente extinto Foras en ti.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso sin darme cuenta?!

-Así de bueno soy…-Soltó Ajuka con una divertida al ver al niño mirar a todos lados alarmados antes de recuperar la calma y mirar fríamente al Maou, el mencionado tuvo que alabar al chico para recuperar la calma con rapidez pero él se inmuta por su mirada, había visto peores miradas amenazantes. Después de ponerse serio volvió a hablar-….tus padres eran grandes colegas y quizás podía haberlo llamado amigos, eran entusiastas y su perdida golpeo a muchos, tanto emocional como políticamente.

-¿política?

-Eres descendiente de unos de los 72 pilares, uno que se creyó perdido con las muertes de tus padres e incluso no eres el único.

-¿único? ¿Quieres decir que hay otros niños diablos como yo por ahí?

-Escuche los rumores sobre que varios de los colegas de tus padres se pusieron de juguetones y produjeron descendencias, tienes que entender joven que el ataque y muerte de tus padres no fue un mero accidente, fue algo más, algo mucho más horrendo. Se podía decir que venían por el Ánima.

-¡¿Tú sabes del Anima?!

-Como si fuera una sorpresa, yo soy el Leonardo Da vinci para los diablos, muchas de las creaciones actuales son invenciones mías, el Anima es solo una de las muchas posibilidades que nunca le puse algún empeño. Y tranquilo, nadie sabrá sobre la existencia de Anima…-Prometió seriamente Ajuka y esa es la razón del porque jamás había ido a Edolas para verificar el trabajo de sus subordinados caídos e incluso años después del accidente porque sabía la tentación de esa arma, había muchos dioses que babearían con el conocimiento de otro mundo virgen de cualquier interferencia de los seres actuales, alguien podría meterle a la cabeza la idea de conquista y todo se puede ir al infierno, literalmente.

-Pero….pero….

-Te preguntas ¿Por qué no he hecho nada de eso? Meh, no hay necesidad, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, he venido para verificar quien me está llamando en este lugar y te encuentro aquí. Así que dime chico ¿ahora que….?

-Yo…..no sé, por un momento pensé en tener ayuda para evitar que Anima sea descubierta y en otra pensé simplemente algo referente a mi herencia diablo, no estaba seguro de que hacer, por un tiempo pensé en ir a ese nuevo mundo que mi padre iba a buscar para vigilar que el Anima no causara problemas pero si tu….

-Mmmm si, podría echarle una mano a eso para evitar futuros problemas, no hay problema niño, así que con eso resuelto ¿Qué deseas ahora? ¿Quieres tomar tu posición como único heredero del clan Foras?

Jellal sonrió suavemente, será difícil adaptarse en una nueva sociedad y el eventualmente tendrá que dimitir como heredero del trono porque él era un diablo, no podía llamar la atención de este lugar a los que podrían interesarle y corromperlos para su beneficio, aun ante todo seguía amando Edolas, aunque eventualmente tendrá que encontrar un modo para asegurar toda la seguridad de este mundo y vigilar de cerca Anima, será difícil a partir de ahora todas las cosas pero con suerte y perseverancia esperaba que nada malo sucediera.

-claro….espera ¡¿Soy el único heredero?!

* * *

 **Tres años después.**

-Ufufufufu…por fin, dulce libertad…..por fin….-Murmuro Jellal Foras con alivio saliendo del sello de invocación regresando finalmente a Edolas después de dos años en el mundo infernal. Fue súper incómodo y estresante.

Después que se supiera que él era un diablo sangre pura descendiente del clan extinto Foras se armó un jaleo por la noticia, Jellal tuvo que hacer pruebas para en la sociedad para demostrar la veracidad de quien era, básicamente le hicieron muchos exámenes médicos, tuvo que demostrar su poder de clan, su poder de controlar el humo y hacer un extenso examen de la historia de los diablos solo para demostrar quien decía ser.

Supuestamente hubo casos anteriores de apariciones de herederos de clanes perdidos como Bune, Furcas y mucho más, muchos estaban felices por aquella noticia ya que la importancia de los 72 pilares era bastante alta pero cuando se supo que tenían sangre humana en ellos, aquellos chicos una vez valorados fueron tratados como peor que la suciedad, eso fue algo que Jellal encontró desagradable y no fue lo peor que vio en el mundo infernal.

Cuando realmente se supo que era un descendiente sangre pura de un clan extinto muchos intentaron hacer jugadas en el tanto política o socialmente en él. Como Jellal heredo las cosas de su madre Andez Foras recibió su mansión gigante, su territorio del tamaño de un país, una legión de sirvientes, dinero y muchas cosas más, hubo un montón de viejos desgraciados que trataron de estafarlos por su falta de inexperiencia o trataron de casarlo con mujeres de sus clanes para así sacarle provecho pero con el apoyo de Ajuka logro mantenerse a salvo de esos aprovechadores.

Después tuvo que lidiar con los malos tratos de otros diablos sangre pura que le veían indigno de su posición, al parecer muchos creía en el como un diablo de clase baja porque él nunca fue criado en el mundo infernal así que hubo mucho debate sobre darle la posición de clase alta pero una vez más con la influencia de Ajuka pudo ser un diablo de clase alta.

Básicamente para todos él era una rareza, un extranjero, una mina de oro y un ingenuo del que todos se pueden aprovechar.

Jellal va a cambiar la forma de pensar de todos sobre él.

Bueno, ahora que tenías sus Evil Pieces podía cumplir con su nueva meta, ser el próximo Maou ¿Cómo llego a tal sueño? Había visto muchos errores en el sistema actual de los diablos y Jellal sentía que él tenía la madera para poder resolverlos además ¿Qué hay de malo en querer ser el mejor? Él tenía la oportunidad de llegar a ser un Maou, quedaban tres posiciones vacantes para ellos aunque él tenía que ser más fuerte porque muchos codiciaban por los posiciones Sathanus, Belpeghor y Mammon.

-Ara, Jellal ¿es este el lugar que con tanto cariño hablas?-Hablo la voz tímida de una chica detrás de Jellal, el diablo joven miro sobre sus ojos a una chica de cabello blanco con brillo azulado, con orejas al estilo elfos y caminando lentamente a pies descalzos hacia él, esa era la única miembro de su nobleza actualmente, Lilitifa Wepal, única descendiente del clan extinto Wepal.

Ella una vez vivió en un lago en el territorio Gremory, un día mientras había una fiesta de celebración por el cumpleaños de Jellal en donde fue llevado al territorio Gremory por Ajuka, el heredero Foras paseo por el bosque para meditar cuando tuvo que pelear contra Gragg Forneus que trato de convertir a Lilitifa en parte de su nobleza, ya para entonces las habilidades mágicas de Jellal habían llegado a tal nivel que el pateo el trasero de Gragg sin sudar, el diablo Forneus tuvo un montón de problemas porque él estuvo en territorio Gremory sin permiso por lo que Jellal no tuvo problemas debido a sus acciones.

Lilitifa se sintió tan agradecida con Jellal que acepto ser su primera pieza en su nobleza así convirtiéndose en una de sus obispo.

-Así es, Lilitifa, esto es Edolas, no es tan mágicamente diversa como el mundo infernal pero su aire puro y el cielo es tan calmante.

-Pero el sol es una molestia para nosotros.

-Meh, solo es una nimiedad además en el mundo infernal todo es oscuro y tieso, aquí hay….no sé, una iluminación que ni la luna artificial del mundo infernal puede esperar copiar. Vamos, deseo salir del castillo y explotar todo lo que ha sucedido afuera.

-Mmm…como digas…..-Murmuro Lilitifa tímidamente caminando con lentitud detrás de Jellal, como miembro descendiente del clan Wepal tiene la habilidad de adquirir una forma de sirena más el uso de sus poderes como tal puede crear agua, respirar bajo el agua y usar otras habilidades que las sirenas puede hacer, como tal puede cambiar su apariencia de sirena a una humanoide y usar sus piernas pero era incomodo por la falta de uso.

Poco después de saludar a los guardias de su llegada, la mentira actual fue que el salió a un viaje de autodescubrimiento con el apoyo de su padre por lo que nadie estaba alarmado de su abrupta partida, para después llegar al salo principal en donde su padre adoptivo Fausto estaba leyendo unos informes pero él los dejo rápidamente a un lado para sonreírle suavemente a su hijo adoptivo y compañía.

-Jellal, veo que has regresado, espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje…-Hablo el viejo rey sabiendo bien que su hijo adoptivo supo donde estuvo todo ese tiempo, él sabía que su hijo había estado descontento sobre el asunto de Anima que incluso llamo de todas las cosa a un Maou para saber sobre el tema, ahora el Anima estaba siendo vigilado por un selecto grupo de diablos leales a Ajuka junto con otros científicos de confianzas de Fausto.

Fausto había estado molesto con todo esto, cierto, pero el recibió ganancias de toda la instrucción descarada de su hijo adoptivo, el cual era la supervisión y ayuda de Ajuka, ahora la producción de Lacrima era más allá de sus expectativas gracias a las mejoras avanzadas del Maou Beelzebub, fue tal que Fausto decidió no usar el último recurso de tomar personas con magia para la producción de Lacrima porque ahora ya no se veía el caso, además pensándolo con claridad era una terrible idea, así que con todo ello perdono la acción de Jellal y aun con un par de años sin verse tenían una buena relación, no la usual padre e hijo profunda que otras personas tendrían pero una buena relación paternal de todo formas.

-Veo que has traído a una invitada ¿Cómo te llamas, señorita?

-Me…..llamo Lilitifa Wepal, señor rey fausto.

-Oh, que niña tan educada y tranquila, definitivamente vas a encajar aquí, ya he leído las correspondencias de Jellal, sé que eres parte de su nobleza, es un alivio saber que al menos tienes un aliado leal, hijo. Sé que los diablos en su mundo son muy estirados, un amigo confiable no hace daño.

-Ni que lo digas, padre. Para muchos de ellos solo soy alguien que puedan usar a su antojo, los únicos diablos que encontré decentes eran Ajuka, la familia del Maou lucifer y la heredera del clan Agares, desgraciadamente tuve que estudiar mucho en mi mansión sobre política y cultura por lo que no hice mucho amigos, eso y entrenar.

-Sí, puedo notar que eres mas fuerte, entonces ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer ahora, hijo?

-Tengo la intención de ser Maou, he sido educado por ti para ser un rey y deseo serlo pero no puedo ser un rey de un territorio en donde no vive nadie, no quiero ser un rey de nombre o prestigio, quiero ser un verdadero rey. Quiero ser un Maou y para ello tengo que volverme más fuerte.

-Ya veo….entonces has venido a buscar miembros para tu nobleza ¿Cierto?

-Exacto. Aunque aquí casi nadie tiene la capacidad de usar magia pero eso no quita los habilidosos o talentosos que puedan ser algunos en combates, además también están los hijos de esos supuestos colegas de mis padres que deseo conocer ¿me equivoco sobre ello, padre?

-No, no lo haces, Jellal, ellos fueron criados en alguna parte que no tenía forma de acceder o no tenía el tiempo para prestarles atención, tengo que decir Jellal que la mayoría son Cambions, por lo que no tendrá la misma oportunidad que tu tuviste.

-Ya veo….bueno, no importa, quiero conocerlos y quizás puedas hacer que se unan a mi nobleza. Merecen explotar su potencial como diablos.

-No me sorprende, bueno los clanes que provenían eran Pruflas, Xaphan, Satanachia, Kimaris, Alastor y Rahovart, no me cabe duda que esos son los clanes que esos niños son descendientes, la rareza es que no se si son de sangre mixtas o sangre puras.

-¿Por qué ellos de todas las cosas decidieron copular aquí, padre?

-Creo que fueron sus intenciones, los diablos masculinos no tienen problema en copular con seres humanos pero solo lo hacen por accidentes cuando no saben controlarse, de hecho no creo que ellos esperaban que tendrían hijos, solamente supieron de pasadas que podrían tener descendencias e incluso entonces algunos de ellos no hicieron nada.

-¿No hicieron nada? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

-Porque….no serviría de nada….-La que respondió fue Lilitifa sabiendo bien del tema, porque al final de todo no importaba el criar aquellos niños, a los ojos de la comunidad diablo no eran nada por no ser sangre puras, ellos no podría heredar nada de sus clanes por lo que era mejor simplemente dejarlos solos porque si no serían discriminado duramente por otros, si, era lo mejor para esos niños vivir con normalidad y libertad.

Jellal pareció darse cuenta de la verdad porque al momento después asintió.

-Bueno….creo que sería una idea razonable además Edolas no tiene tantos problemas para alguien con magia y hasta ahora nadie ha escuchado de algún problema, por lo que esos otros chicos han mantenido el secreto, eso puedo respetar.

-No exactamente, hay un par que son bandidos pero estos no han usado su magia en público así que no puedo dar mucha opinión sobre sus personalidades, de igual forma te daré al menos la ubicación certera de varios de ellos, un grupo en específico son hermanos del Clan extra Kimaris.

-Los Kimaris, fue una rama subordinada del clan Pilar extinto Cimerius, tienen que ser habilidosos, quiero conocerlos.

-Bueno, de eso no se nada, de igual forma Jellal, la ubicación de esos niños es—

* * *

 **Un par de dias después.**

 **Fairy Tail.**

-Fairy tail….entonces decidieron meterse en un gremio de magos como tapadera….-Murmuro Jellal observando el árbol gigante que servía como guarida en donde el gremio Fairy tail se encontraba, Jellal encontraba fascinado ver a un gremio cuando mucho, casi el 90% de ellos cerraron debido a la escasez extrema de Lacrima que producen las armas mágicas, para que este gremio siga existiendo y no ser clasificado como un gremio oscuro es que tiene que tener un medio desconocido para producir Lacrima.

La respuesta a ello se le vino a la mente rápidamente.

-Ya veo….entonces esos hermanos Kimaris son los causantes de la creación de Lacrimas para ese gremio, no causa problemas de todas forma, puedo respetar eso….-Con eso dicho Jellal acomodo la bufanda que cubría casi todo su rostro y camino con confianza a la entrada de la guarida de Fairy tail.

¡POOOOOW!

Jellal alzo una ceja después de entrar en aquella guarida observando un par de mujeres patear con fierezas a cuantos chicos estuvieran a su alrededor, una de ellas era rubia mientras otra era una joven de cabello azul, ambas golpeaban con fiereza a todo macho que se le acercara con una risa maniaca.

Jellal se inmuto sino analizo a las demás personas del establecimiento encontrando a varias personas extrañas, un pelinegro que usaba como diez mudas de ropas encima o una chica de cabello azul oscuro rodeada de Fans o una mujer vestida de ropa fina o un chico de cabello rosa siendo acosado por un grupo de personas que Jellal no le dio importancia, esos y más eran los bichos raros que el diablo observo en el lugar y al no encontrar a la vista a los hermanos que estaba buscando según las vagas descripciones que su padre adoptivo le había dado.

- _Sabía que era lo mejor dejar a Lilitifa en el castillo, espero que Knightwalker y Sugarboy sea un buen guardaespaldas, sé que si Lilitifa estuviera aquí se sentiría nerviosa con tanta estupidez juntas….de todas forma es momento de hacerme notar…._ Eh ¿hola? Disculpen deseo hablar con—

¡POW! ¡BAAM! ¡BOOOM!

 _-_ ¿Eh? ¿Hola? ¿Podría alguien….?

¡BOOOOMMM! ¡SCRATCH! ¡BLAAAMM!

-….eh…disculpa…

¡ZZIIIIPPPPP-CRAAASSSSHHH! ¡BOOOOMM!

-Esto ya no es divertido. Por favor ¿podría…..?-A Jellal lentamente se le estaba apareció un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, no es como no haya hablado correctamente o no este en una posición que sería pasado por alto, ya esto era una broma estúpida y él no era lo que era ignorado, bueno, él amaba ser discreto y amaba su privacidad pero ahora que necesitaba ser oído estaba siendo ignorado.

Decidió intentarlo de nuevo. Le enseñaron autocontrol después de todo, no podía desperdiciar esas lecciones.

-Comenzare de nuevo, soy—

¡BOOOOM, BOOM! ¡CRACK! ¡SQUACK!

- _Muy bien, joder con el autocontrol-_ Y con una vena casi estallándole en la frente Jellal saco sus bastones Lacrimas y las incrusto en el suelo para después con un comando mental activarlas dando suelta las Lacrimas internas, toda la gente del gremio detuvieron lo que estaba haciendo, incluso aquel que jugaba con el pato de goma y miraron el extraño apuntar hacia el cielo y gritar-¡PARA QUE PRESTEN ATENCION TARADOS! ¡SEGUNDAS CAPAS: DEMONS!

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

Y con una poderosa ilusión surgió una gran demonio de cuatros brazos y una gran boca llena de dientes detrás de Jellal que se dispuso a rugir con fuerza destrozando todo vidrio en aquella sala y sacudir la misma tierra, Jellal alzo sus bastones al aire para después bajarlas controlando al demonio ilusión que creció en tamaño hasta superar incluso el techo del lugar, con un rugido el demonio pareció invocar un montón de demonios más pequeños con grandes cuernos que surgieron desde el mismo suelo pareciendo querer devorar a todo a su paso pero tan repentinamente como la ilusión apareció esta misma se esfumo dejando a Jellal guardando sus bastones, él tenía una mano cubriendo el pañuelo en su rostro para evitar que fuera reconocido como hijo de Fausto y miro con seriedad absoluta a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-Disculpa si tuve que formarme a hacer tal grosera forma de llamar la atención pero desgraciadamente nadie me escuchaba. De igual forma ahora que tengo su atención me presentare, llámenme Mystogan y he venido para tener una charla privada con los hermanos Kimaris….-Sentencio seriamente Jellal usando el apodo que recién se le ocurrió, observo que la mayor parte de los miembros De Fairy tail le miraba con intensidad, algunos tratando de intimidarlo u otros tratando de averiguar su intención con los hermanos Kimaris, claro que estarían así después de ser asustado casi hasta la muerte por aquella ilusión que desplego pero él había perdido las casillas por tal falta de respeto.

-¿Y quién tu eres? ¿Qué quieres con nuestros amigos?-Hablo con fuerza aquella mujer rubia vestida de motorista mirarle con malicia y fuerza, Jellal ni se inmuto, si él fuera otra persona más de Edolas quizás se habría sentido intimidado pero él era un diablo, el tenia poder y sobre todo él había visto a la cara a la verdadera fuerza intimidante que no puede ser replicado. Era una experiencia aterradora cuando Ajuka Beelzebub se enojaba.

Jellal hablo con calma.

-Mis padres eran amigos y colegas de los padres de los hermanos Kimaris, tuve que adaptarme a algunos asuntos hace años así que no pude conocerlos con calma. La reunión no es urgente pero sería de aprecio al menos saber que me encontrare con ellos.

-Mph ¿Por qué deberíamos de creerte? No das nada de confianza ¡¿Quién no aseguras que seas del ejército o algún lacayo de los Exceeds?! ¡¿No es cierto, chicos?! ¡¿Qué deberíamos de hacer?!-Las ultimas preguntas la hizo a los demás miembros de su gremio con algunas excepciones gritaron de acuerdo y se mostraron claramente amenazantes, Jellal se inmuto ya que parecía ser personas groseras, si bien se pasó con su ilusión era la única forma, en su estado enojado, en hacerse notar. Jellal decidió entonces irse para no causar problemas pero cuando iba a darse la vuelta alguien más hablo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Cuál es la razón del que estén armando tanto escalando?-Hablo una poderosa voz y desde una cabina desde el fondo salió un viejo alto de cabello blanco canoso con una barba y un parche en su ojo, el caminaba con una lanza roja que brillaba con fuerza además de tener un aura de poder intensa. Jellal pudo reconocerlo como el maestro del gremio y eso se respondió en como los presentes se calmaron. El anciano entonces se posiciono frente a Jellal-…..puedo adivinar que fuiste tú quien dejo suelta esa onda de magia que no reconocí, puedo suponer que perdiste los estribos con la payasada de mis niños ¿me equivoco?

-No es por ofender señor pero no me gusta ser ignorado.

-Bien, puedo ser un viejo pero no soy un novato en detectar las intenciones de otros y puedo sentir que no quieres algún más con mi gremio así que no hay problema sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido ahora, déjame presentarme soy Precht Gaebolg, el segundo maestro de Fairy tail.

-Es un placer conocerlo segundo maestro, puedo suponer que usted es el poseedor actual de la lanza Gae Bolg ¿no es cierto?

-Je, mocoso avispado, son pocos los que reconocen mi preciada lanza, la cual fue quien me hizo el hombre que soy hoy-Hablo Precht con una sonrisa nostálgica observando la lanza que sus manos sostenía, la lanza que cayó del mismo cielo y que le permitió luchar contra muchos enemigos en su juventud.

La lanza que fue manejada por el héroe legendario Cu Chulainn, hijo de Lugh, uno de los diez más fuerte, una lanza demoniaca capaz de destrozar ejércitos y derrotar cualquier enemigo, es por esta lanza que él ha sido maestro de Fairy tail por muchísimas décadas, era su mayor orgullo y es por ello que tomo con apellido el nombre de aquella lanza mortal. El anciano volvió a mirar a Jellal.

-Entonces chico, diga ¿Qué es lo que quieres con nosotros?

-Como lo había dicho antes, deseo hablar con los hermanos Kimaris, soy más o menos un conocido lejano, veras nuestros padres fueron colegas en un proyectos así que he decidido venir a visitarlos y hablarles sobre su herencia, es una conversación privada y seria por lo que es imperativo que hable con ellos aunque si están ocupados esperaren cuando puedan.

-Ya veo…..-El anciano entonces le miro con una nueva mirada, reconociéndolo por lo que era y no por quien era, Jellal supo que el viejo maestro sabía quién era el o más bien sabía que él era un diablos, la única explicación lógica era que sabía que los hermanos Kimaris también eran diablos.

Jellal entonces prosiguió.

-Le aseguro, segundo maestro, que no dañare a ninguno de sus subordinados, incluidos con los hermanos Kimaris, se lo juro—

-No hay necesidad, niño, sé que no lo harás. Bien, Cana, querida, ve por la Lacrima de comunicación, hare una llamada a los chicos-Dijo Precht con una sonrisa suave y por un breve momento solo hubo silencio en aquella sala antes de que la mayoría comenzaron a gritar en protesta y enojo por la acción de su maestro pero Precht pacientemente miro a Cana quien con nerviosismo se movió con lentitud debido a su ostentoso vestido y poco después regreso con una esfera de Lacrima que Precht tomo con una sonrisa amable-…gracias querida, espero que Mirajane responda para avisarle de esto.

-¡Espera un momento, maestro! ¡¿Por qué mierda vas a hacerle caso a lo que este tipejo dijo?! ¡¿Qué razón tiene el para hablar con Elfman y sus hermanas?!-Grito con ira la joven de cabello azul corto con un traje naranja. Jellal sobo el puente de su nariz exasperado por tanta grosería que ha sido espectador hasta ahora y lo peor es que la mayoría de los que gritaban eran niños de su misma edad, lo que le causaba miedo porque podía escuchar un montón de vulgaridades dicho por la pequeña de cabello azul y la rubia vestida de motorista.

-¡Si maestro! ¡Este tipo se ve como un jodido fenómeno! ¡¿Quién no asegura que desea algo extraño a Lisanna y Mirajane?!

-¡Tuvo que haber estado aquí maestro, este imbécil trato de asustarnos con una ilusión, él no es de confiar!

-¡Hay que sacarlo de una vez!

-¡Si, hay que…..!

-¡SILENCIO!-Rugió Precht con fuerza callando a todos los presentes, el miro a los jóvenes de su gremio con enojo y molestia, era por esa aptitud que su gremio no tenía muchos ingresos, a duras penas podía subsistirse pero con tales melodrama que hacían solo causaba problemas. El anciano entonces hablo-….es por estos malentendidos que siempre hay problemas aquí, ¿les tengo recordar algunas estupideces que ustedes han hecho? como aquella vez que Lucy estuvo en la cárcel de menores o como Gray robo esas tiendas de ropa o como Warren estuvo en aquella trifulca en Angataur ¿quieres que les dé más ejemplos? Son por esta aptitud ¡que tienen tantos problemas! ¡¿Así que quieren repetir algún otro incidente, niños?!

-…No, maestro-Respondieron todos los presentes, algunos a regañadientes u otros apenados. Precht soltó un suspiro y se giró hacia Cana haciéndole una seña a la chica con vestido que tomara asiento. Precht activo Lacrima y espero que se hiciera la llamada, por mientras hablo a Jellal.

-Los chicos fueron a una misión sencilla en Angataur West a cazar a un grupo de Goblins salvajes, no debería de ser difícil así que ellos podrán respo—

-¡MAESTRO! ¡OH GRACIAS A LA FORTUNA, GRACIAS POR HABERNOS LLAMADO! ¡ESCUCHA MAESTRO, NECESITAMOS AYUDA!-El que respondió Elfman y él no se escucha a salvo, todos incluso Jellal se pusieron alertas ante el griterío de Elfman alarmados se acercaron para ver con exactitud qué era lo que sucedía. El joven de cabello blanco corto respiraba con dificultad y escupiendo sangre sosteniendo la Lacrima por la cual podía hablar, a su espalda había un montón de árboles que estaba siendo destruido por una fuerza desconocida

Precht ahora preocupado hablo.

-¡ELFMAN! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Dónde están Lisanna y Mirajane?!

-¡ESTAMOS SIENDO ATACADOS, MAESTRO! ¡NO ERAN GOBLINS QUE ATACABAN A LA GENTE! ¡ERA UN TAKAONNA!

-¡¿QUE?! ¡CHICOS, SALGAN DE AHÍ DE INMEDIATO, IRE A AYUDARLES!

-¡MAESTRO, NOSOTROS ES….!-Repentinamente la comunicación fue cortada y Precht alarmado intento hacer a la Lacrima de comunicación funcionar de nuevo pero no surtió efecto y con ira tiro aquel cristal al suelo destrozándola, el giro a sí mismo y miro a la niña de cabello azul-¡LEVY! ¡ACTIVA EL MECANISMO DE TRANSPORTE! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A ANGATAUR WEST YA!

-¡MAESTRO! ¡NO PODEMOS! ¡RECUERDA QUE ESA FUE LA RAZON DEL PORQUE MIRAJANE Y SUS HERMANOS FUERON A LA MISION, PARA CONSEGUIR MAS LACRIMA PARA EL MECANISMO!-Grito aterrorizada Levy e impactada comenzó a llorar ya sea por la culpa o por la preocupación de sus amigos, ella no era la única, todos estaban de los nervios por lo que recién escucharon e incluso se levantaron listo para ir a Angataur Weast pero había un problema, aquella ubicación quedaba a horas de distancia, con vehículos mágicos u otro modo no sería sencillo de ir.

-¡NATSU! ¡PREPARA TU AUTO! ¡NOS IREMOS YA!-Grito Lucy al pequeño niño de cabello rosa que no se veía intimidado o asustado sino serio y decidido, él podía dejar a un lado su aptitud cobarde por un bien mayor así que salió corriendo para encender su amado vehículo.

Jellal miro a todos pensando para sus adentros, él también estaba preocupado, sabía bien que era una Takaonna, era básicamente un Oni mujer que tiene la capacidad de disparar una onda sónica de trueno y lo más peligroso de ese monstruo es que tiene una preferencia a devorar carne humana, no era un objetivo que niños o novatos deba de enfrentarse y lo peor es que sabía bien que los miembros de Fairy tail no podrían ir con rapidez ya sea problemas de ubicación y tráfico, sería demasiado tarde para darles apoyo a los hermanos Kimaris.

Solo había una forma.

-Yo iré….-Sentencio Serio Jellal deteniendo a todos y que le voltearan a ver ya sea con extrañeza, suspicacia y sorpresa, Precht le miro como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes y supo entonces el modo que el chico podía llegar a Angataur Weast con seguridad. El anciano rápidamente lanzo su lanza Gae Bolg a Jellal que parpadeo sorprendido al recibir la lanza demoniaca.

-Destroza a la cosa que se atreve a dañar a uno de mis niños y sálvalos.

-Lo hare-Se limitó a decir Jellal y con fuerza se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr saliendo del establecimiento y así después de salir de la zona en donde podría ser visto desplego sus alas de diablos y salió disparado al aire comenzando a volar con una velocidad que superaba lo hecho por un Legion, el uso uno de sus bastones para invocar una ilusión que le hizo básicamente invisible para evitar que fuera visto.

Jellal tardo básicamente media hora cursa la distancia de dos ciudades y media hasta llegar a un punto en donde uso un hechizo demoniaco simple para detectar presencia hostiles a su alrededor, vivir en el mundo infernal hizo que superara su herencia como un diablo y aceptara quien era por lo que aprendió todo lo que su poder y potencial podía darle, en menos de un minuto encontró la ubicación de la Takaonna y para su horror una persona en aquella zona se estaba muriendo, con rapidez salió volando hacia aquel lugar y poco después pudo ver la situación.

-¡Atrás maldito monstruo!-Rugió una chica de apariencia amable de cabello blanco protegiendo a una niña menor de cabello blanco caída en el suelo y la persona que Jellal supuso era quien estaba perdiendo la vida, Jellal pudo ver entonces como la chica mayor y el chico llamado Elfman tenían cambios visibles, ambos tenían sus brazos cambiados en formas bestiales, el de la chica eran brazos de reptil mientras el de Elfman eran de piedra.

- _La habilidad Quimera del clan extra Kimaris, la capacidad de absorber la propiedad de las bestias que han tocado, veo que esa chica ha tomado las propiedades de un Lizard y el tal Elfman de un Golem pero….-_ Con solo ver su postura y aura pudo decir que aquellos chicos no tenían instinto de peleas, quizás sean del tipo de personas sensibles y suaves, por lo tanto no han peleado a matar contra la Takaonna. Y hablando de la criatura.

-¡AAAAURUOOOORGGGG!-Era una bestia con la forma básica de un Oni solo que diferente, una con una altura de dos metro, en la parte superior de su cuerpo parecía tener un especie tela fantasmal pegada a su piel dejando a la vista un rostro semi-humano con grandes cuernos y filosos dientes y finalmente unas piernas delgados y delicados demostrando que era una mujer pero eso no quitaba el hecho de lo horroroso que era.

-¡ _Tengo que terminar esto!-_ Pensó Jellal con seriedad y así tomo la lanza Gae Bolg en posición encima de su hombro, concentro energía demoniaca en ella y repentinamente Jellal sintió espinas surgir en donde sostenía la lanza trapazando la mano del joven diablo.

Jellal tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar dejar escapar el grito de dolor por ello, sabía que sucedería, la lanza no le reconoció como un usuario pero él se contuvo, sabia del poder de Gae Bolg en su leyenda así que sabía que aun cuando solo tenía accesible una cuarta parte de su potencial seria suficiente para esto.

Con un rugido llamando la atención de todos los presentes, en especial el de la Takaonna, miraron a Jellal salir de su cubierta de ilusiones sosteniendo una lanza que comenzó a brillar con fiereza y un aura de sangre con malicia rodearle. Jellal apretó los dientes vertiendo más energía en la lanza y trato de ignorar el calor intenso que sentía en su mano y con fuerza bajo su brazo lanzado la lanza llamada:

 **-¡GAE BOLG!-** Rugió el joven diablo disparando la lanza que tomo forma de una baja de energía que se disparó a velocidad mach 2 y logro trapazar en el corazón del Takaonna que no pudo hacer nada al respecto del ataque mortal de Jellal. La bestia gorgoteo con la sangre cayéndole desde su boca antes de caer al suelo muerto.

Jellal aterrizo en el suelo sosteniendo con fuerza su mano herida que brillaba en podredumbre y malicia, Jellal sabía que la lanza no le aceptaría como maestro pero esto era demasiado, le había dejado una herida que no se curaría por un largo tiempo y si no fuera que era un diablo aseguraba que los efectos secundarios habrían sido permanentes. Eso era de las muchas habilidades mortales de Gae Bolg y lo peor es que el ataque que lanzo solamente era su forma más simple, según las leyendas decía, Gae Bolg podría destruir un campo al ser lanzado.

-¡LISANNA! ¡LISANNA!-Unos gritos llamaron la atención de Jellal y recordó que alguien se estaba muriendo, así que ignorando la lanza Gae Bolg y el cadáver de la Oni, corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaban los hermanos mayores Kimaris cuidando a la hermana menor que se moría lentamente por lo que era al parecer una puñalada en su pecho. Jellal con rapidez se arrodillo a lado de Lisanna y comenzó a usar magia curativa con todo su poder a la mano, la chica llamada Mirajane entre lágrimas le miro-….tu….tu puedes usar magia…. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Jellal Foras, soy un diablo como ustedes, he venido a ayudarlos, tranquilos que he venido con aprobación de su maestro Precht….-Mascullo Jellal apuntando con sus ojos a sus alas mientras a la vez se concentraba en verter más energía en la herida de Lisanna, la herida era peor de lo que parecía, estaba infectada y peor que el ritmo de la infección era anormalmente mayor, por lo que el Takaonna tenía un medio toxico de dañar a sus víctimas.

Elfman con lágrimas en sus ojos hablo.

-¿Q-que….Su-sucede con nuestra hermana? ¿Es-estará bien?

-….Maldición….-Soltó sin querer y alarmado Jellal porque para su horror la herida de la chica era más profunda de lo que parecía, fue una puñalada que paso a través de su pulmón y llego incluso a la columna tan raro como suene además que estaba infectada por un efecto sobrenatural, no había de duda, esta chica tenia suerte de incluso seguir respirando. Jellal con pena miro a los dos hermanos-….lo siento, he intentado pero no hay duda, ella va a morir.

-¡OH NO! ¡NO, MI HERMANA NO, POR FAVOR NO!

-¡Lisanna….oh no, por la fortuna, no!

-…Al menos que….al menos que use mis Evil Pieces….-Recordó entonces que aún tenía sus Evil Pieces y rápidamente las invoco sacando desde un bolsillo dimensional una caja que contenía todas sus piezas excepto un alfil y con cuidado reviso las diferencias piezas hasta que saco tres piezas de Peón y las dejo encima del cuerpo de Lisanna pero antes de iniciar el ritual miro a los dos hermanos-….con esto reviviré a su hermana como una diablo completa, ya no será medio humana sino una diablo completa, con esto curare todos los males de su cuerpo y así no morirá pero al hacer esto la hace básicamente mi subordinada o en otra palabra siervo de por vida ¿Cuál es su decisión? No lo hare antes de que—

-¡DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y SALVA A MI HERMANA YA!-Rugió histérica Mirajane y Jellal un poco asustado asintió para después poner su mano encima de sus Evil Pieces en el pecho de Lisanna y comenzó a murmurar:

-¡Pido a mi nombre Jellal Foras, tu Lisanna Kimaris, yo que les resucite en esta tierra como mi siervo y renaces tu como un diablo! ¡Tú la que serás mi "Peón" con una nueva vida, Álzate!-Y con esa exclamación las tres piezas peones entraron en el cuerpo de Lisanna y un aura comenzó a cubrirla antes de que la terrible herida de su cuerpo fuera sanada rápidamente. Jellal soltó un suspiro de alivio junto a Elfman y Mirajane abrazaron a su hermana sana llorando igual con alivio.

Después de un momento Mirajane con una sonrisa se le abalanzo y le abrazo.

-¡GRACIAS! ¡EN VERDAD GRACIAS! ¡Si no fueras por ti…..nosotros….mi hermana…..gracias en verdad!-Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa bien grande y lágrimas de alivio caerles de sus ojos, Jellal sonrió suavemente asintiendo, observo a la hermana darle cariño a su hermana que por un momento por casi perdían y Jellal supo entonces que hizo una buena acción en haber venido a este viaje.

Valió la pena.

* * *

 **En otra parte.**

En un salón oscuro siendo iluminados por velas había un grupo de personas hablando de varios temas, la mayoría de estas personas tenían capucha cubrirle el rostro o mascara plateadas, básicamente sus identidades eran un secreto, lo único que compartían era una marca en alguna parte de su ropa que delataban su fidelidad. La marca era OZ.

Estos eran los miembros de la organización **Wizard of OZ.**

¡POW!

Repentinamente las puertas de aquel salón fueron abiertas bruscamente y entrando a aquel lugar era un hombre alto y hermoso de cabello rubio con un gran mechón negro en su frente, el tenía un aura de pura malicia, seriedad y poder, detrás de su espalda habían un conjunto de diez alas de cuervo que brillaban como una diamante negro, él era acompañado por un grupo de personas que estaban siendo cubiertos por las sombras, el hombre con un siseo a todos los presentes.

-¿y bien? ¿Han logrado averiguar donde se encuentra ubicada el Anima? Hemos tardado catorce años tratando de obtener este arma y lo único que hemos causado es traer atención a nuestra asociación de parte de Grigori y Grauzauberer, si no fueras por sus estupideces de trabajar con la agencia Utsusemi los altos mandos no sabrían de nosotros, así que verán que estoy…. ¡BASTANTE ENOJADO! ¡¿Y bien, pedazos de mierda, que han sabido del Ánima?!

-…..Se-se-señor Sathaniel…hemos descubierto….-Aquel lacayo que hablo fue silenciado rápidamente por un golpe rápido del llamado Sathaniel, el alto ejecutivo traidor de Grigori, que envió a aquel lacayo aunque para suerte del sujeto no fue asesinado. Sathaniel en cambio cogió el informe que aquel desafortunado idiota tenia y leyó la información.

Cabe decir que no estaba feliz.

-¡DIABLOS! ¡¿HAY DIABLOS AQUÍ?! ¡Maldición! ¡Esto es una maldita broma! ¡Y justo en el momento en que ya estábamos formando nuestras fuerzas! ¡Esto tiene que ser alguna clase de jugada del maldito destino! ¡Quiero, escuche todos malditos idiotas, que hagan lo que les diré ahora mismo: hagan lo que quiera o lo que sea, no me importa, pero asegúrense de matar a estos diablos y por el amor a todo lo que es bueno NO HAGAN IDIOTECES Y NO LLAMEN LA ATENCION! ¡PARA AQUELLOS QUE TERMINEN ARRUINANDO LES HARE SUFRIR UNA ENTERNIDAD DE SUFRIMIENTO SIN FINA! ¡¿FUI CLARO?!

-¡SI SEÑOR!-Exclamaron todos los presentes aunque la mayoría de ellos lo hicieron con miedo y rápidamente todos los magos abandonaron la habitación dejando a Sathaniel junto al grupo que continua oculto en las sombras, el ángel caído traidor gruño de molestia al saber que aquel mundo patético había diablos, sus planes podrían ser descubierto lo cual era malo para él y peor de los sucesos con la agencia Utsusemi.

Ya habían perdido a uno de los cuatro Sacred Gear mas grande creados por toda la organización Wizard of Oz, perder el Cowardly leo fue mucho para algunos y peor que se planeaba hacer la serie **Zodiac Beast** pero sin el Leo el proyecto tendrá que esperar, por suerte aun poseen los otros tres grandes Sacred Gears de la organización: el **Psionic Scarecrow,** **Iron Woodman** y **Direction Mystic Dorothy.**

Aún tenían planes con esos Sacred Gears.

Se preguntó brevemente si los diablos están buscando a la niña diablo que tenía prisionera pero desestimo rápidamente ese pensamiento ¿Quién sabría que existía una descendiente viva de ese maldito diablo? Pues Sathaniel tampoco lo creía cuando encontró a aquella niña.

Después de un momento Sathaniel miro sobre su hombro.

-Tempesta, Chacal…..tengo un trabajo en especial para ustedes…. ¿les interesaría asesinar a un rey?

Como respuesta solo recibió susurros positivos.

Sathaniel sonrió con malicia.

A él eso le bastaba.

* * *

 **Miembro de la nobleza de Jellal Foras.**

 **Reina:**

 **Caballeros:**

 **Alfiles** _ **:**_ Lilitifa Wepal.

 **Torres** _ **:**_

 **Peones** _ **:**_ Lisanna Kimaris ( **3 piezas)**

* * *

 **Continuara….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí esta, esta idea es tal que me digo a mi mismo que soy un puto genio, no hay duda ¿Qué no se le ha ocurrido crear una saga de Edolas? O algo referente a eso pero he venido y aquí esta.**

 **Para aclarar, como Edolas no es un universo alternativo a la fiel de la letra de Earthland sino que está conectado a la tierra y todo eso hace que las cosas sean diferentes, así Jellal no tuvo que ir a Earthland porque Anima no se ha vuelto un problema. La fuerza de Jellal mostrada en este capítulo es porque él fue alguien fuerte en canon así que su nivel de fuerza no es infundada.**

 **Lilitifa Wepal es una personaje que apareció en un cuento corto y es canon, vayan e investiguen en Wikia, los nombres que use para los clanes extras son reales en cierto modo, Kimaris es solo un nombre alternativo para el pilar Cimerius y su poder es parecido al Take-Over de la familia Strauss, así que ¿Qué les parece?**

 **La serie se centrara en aventuras en Edolas, porque hay un montón de potencial a utilizar, habrá un montón de sagas contra Sathaniel y Wizard of Oz y para los fans que reconocen a esas formaciones que vienen de Slash/Dog reconocerán lo chungo que es el asunto.**

 **El poder de humo desconocido de Jellal esta basado en el poder de William de Code lyoko, él fue un buen personaje que fue bastante mal usado y pues es un honor a esa serie que veía cuando era niño. Ademas esta la cosa del poder de humo que parece niebla ¿lo entendieron? de ahi viene el titulo del fic.**

 **Tomará su tiempo antes de que este fic llegue al canon de DxD y muchos más en Fairy tail, debido a que Jellal no termino en Earthland un montón de cosas de seguro han cambiado y tal.**

 **Si alguien pregunta porque Precht o Hades sigue siendo el segundo maestro de Fairy tail, pues obvio que hay un cambio con las personalidades de las personas, algunos son buenos en un mundo mientras en el otro son malos. Así que ahí ustedes se harán las ideas.**

 **De todas formas los miembros para la nobleza de Jellal son las siguientes opciones:**

 **Mirajane Kimaris, Erza Knightwalker, Natsu Dragion, Lucy Ashley, Juvia Loxar (Versión Edolas) Corona Flare (Versión Edolas), Sayla (Versión Edolas), Kyouka (Versión Edolas), Meredy (Versión Edolas) Ultear (versión Edolas) Azuma (Earthland), Zancrow (Earthland o Versión Edolas) Kiyome Abe (DxD) Karlamine (DxD) Ravel Phenex (DxD) Yubelluna (DxD)**

 **Las parejas obviamente serán un harem pero también una pareja normal, será entre Erza Knightwalker y Natsu Dragion ¿Por qué? Porque me parece cliché que Knightwalker y Jellal Mystogan sean juntados en el Canon solo por la relación de sus versiones de Earthland, es cliché y bobo, veo que sería interesante hacer una relación entre Knightwalker y Dragion ¿es algo malo? Digan su opinión e ideas.**

 **Toaneo07.**


End file.
